1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to textile sleeves for protecting elongate members, and more particularly to high temperature resistant knit sleeves.
2. Related Art
Tubular sleeves are known for use to protect and provide a barrier to heat radiation from elongate members, such as an exhaust pipe, for example. By blocking the heat from radiating outwardly from the heat source, nearby components, e.g. wire harnesses, are protected against damage from the radiant heat, and further, the retained heat can be utilized to minimize the emission of fuel vapor to the atmosphere. The sleeves are commonly constructed from heat resistant and/or fire retardant yarns to withstand relatively high temperatures. Sometimes the sleeves are constructed having multiple separate layers to facilitate block the heat from radiating outwardly. Although these sleeve are generally effective during initial use, they are commonly time consuming and cumbersome to install, while also being prone to damage during use from external environmental elements, e.g. stones, fluid contaminants, and debris from the road/terrain surface, thereby reducing their useful life.
A sleeve manufactured in accordance with the invention overcomes or greatly minimizes the tendency of a textile sleeve from becoming damaged, such as from abrasive elements and/or fluid contaminants.